Where Fights are not a Concern
by LapisLazuleyes
Summary: When even Dionysus is looking a little less bored, you know something good is about to happen. As in, Luke and Thalia are going to have a fighting match. (AU: Thalia got to camp safely; therefore, Luke is good)


_This is just a short AU fic (Thalia got safely to camp and so Luke never turned bad) where Luke and Thalia have a swordfighting match after training time (since they're the two best fighters) and the camp likes to watch it, because let's face it, watching the two fight is inspiring.  
The fighting match is kind of like a tradition in this fic._

_I mean no offense to anyone for the rather rude things Luke and Thalia say to each other, since I'm just imitating their sense of humor and how juvenile they'd be._

* * *

It was the end of training time, and even Dionysus was looking slightly less bored than usual.

Luke, who had been instructing the sword-fighters, sheathed his sword, turned, and waved across the field to Thalia. She, being busy 'demonstrating spear use with Clarisse' (beating the snot out of her, really), didn't happen to notice. He rolled his eyes and sauntered over, ducking out of a wild swing's range, and smartly tapped her on the shoulder, to which she to replied with a grunt.

Finally, Clarisse seemed beaten-up-to-satisfaction (Thalia still held a grudge over the fact that Clarisse had called her 'princess' when Thalia had first arrived), and she turned around to face Luke with a dazzling smile.

The Aphrodite campers, all devout Thalia/Luke shippers, - "They're just so _perfect_ together" – swooned.

"I was wondering if we could have that rematch now, Thalia."

She rolled her eyes, zaffre-azure irises sparking with annoyance. "Really? Every single _freaking _time, I beat you. Even when we were on the run, you were never able to beat me, Luke. If this is some man-pride thing, forget it."

But she was smiling.

"Well, that's harsh, but I was going to say that I wanted to practice, because well, let's face it, we're the two best fighters in camp, and we're only challenged by each other."

"Like I said, _Luke_, I beat you all the time, so I wouldn't really say that I'm challenged by you."

"Is this some girl-pride thing?"

"Shut up." She pushed him good-naturedly.

He gasped dramatically. "Did everyone see that? Did you all? Thalia pushed me. She provoked me. So now, I must fight her or else lose my man-pride."

Annoyed though she was, Thalia had to work quite hard to stifle a smile.

"But Luke, I'm a _girl," _she protested, fluttering her eyes in mock girlishness. "You can't fight a _girl _because that would ruin you man-pride too. _Girls _aren't worthy enough to fight boys. We don't really have girl-pride, I'm afraid." She smirked, her signature expression twisting her thin lips.

He snorted. "I'm not sure you would self-identify as a _girl, _Thalia. Actually, I'm not sure people would recognize you as a _girl_ either. Hate to break it to you."

The crowd (consisting of literally everyone at camp) sucked in a gasp.

_ Ouch._

"Well then, why are you going out with me? If I am identified as a _boy?_ Unless…" She trailed off suggestively, eyebrows raised.

Luke didn't respond, slightly flustered about her comment as he was.

Thalia heaved a sigh. "I guess I do have to fight, though, because you insulted the one thing a _girl_ can't stand having insulted: her looks."

A couple of girls cheered.

"So you do have your girl-pride, don't you?" Luke murmured low so that only Thalia could hear as they settled into their starting positions.

"Elementary, Castellan." She grinned.

Then they drew their weapons.

Their weapons, of course, being a sword and a spear.

A hush fell over the entire camp as it enveloped the atmosphere and intimidated even the winds to shush.

With no warning, Luke struck first, an unbelievably fast series of blows, pushing Thalia back to the edge of the arena. To an inexperienced observer, it may have seemed like Luke clearly had the upper hand, but to a trained eye, the fight was very even. Thalia parried and blocked the cuts and strikes effortlessly, dancing just out of reach. Their reflexes and reactions were so quick, so complicated, it seemed impossible to do it at a fraction of the speed, let alone be so accurate and swift.

The two battled against each other – all traces of former camaraderie gone – faces creased in scowls and teeth bared. They fought like wild animals, using unorthodox and never-before-seen moves, totally absorbed in defeating the opponent and not on impressing the campers, though they did do the former as well.

The Ares cabin nodded appreciatively when Thalia managed to split open the skin on Luke's arm – not the sword hand – and drew blood. Luke gritted his teeth and pushed forward, sweeping a foot underneath her while thrusting forward with his sword. She jumped back, landing on the side of the arena wall, and pushed off of it like a springboard. She landed behind Luke but he had already turned, and preceded to rain down blow after blow on her mercilessly, drawing blood, though she was still on the ground.

She rolled, throwing a leg out in desperation – after, she had adamantly refused that it had been – and managed to hook her foot around his ankle, snaring him and causing his leg to crumple. She sprang up before he could drag her down with him, and spun the spear point to his throat, pushing it a little too close for his comfort – just for good measure.

A silent conversation seemed to ensue between them for several moments, and ended with Luke throwing his head back and exclaiming "Ugh!"

"Come on. Give up that last shred of man-pride and yield."

` He rolled his eyes and turned them towards the heavens; he had always been too stubborn for his own good.

"Now you're really getting it," she muttered, and jabbed the point of her spear into the base of his throat. Just a little bit of blood welled out.

No response.

Thalia huffed loudly and lowered her body gracefully onto Luke's chest and stuck her face close to his, her spear still aimed at his throat in between them.

"Yield." It was a growl.

"Hmmm…. I really don't know… I know you wouldn't kill me, so I can stay like this all day, and at least make a fool out of both of us, not just myself," he responded, head admirably cool.

"Luke, this is ridiculous! Seriously!"

"Okay. Fine."

Thalia grinned and whooped. She sat up. "Did everyone hear that? Di-"

She was cut off when Luke sat up underneath her and kissed her amiably, his hands wrapping around her torso. When he came up for air, he murmured, "I really don't think you have to rub it in, _sweetheart._" He was smirking, quite possibly at the blush that had spread through her cheeks when the Aphrodite cabin screamed and gushed over their kiss. It was rare to see Thalia blush.

"I hardly think it's called 'rubbing it in' when the same thing happens every time and everyone knows that it was going to happen," she managed to reply before he kissed her again, deeply, drawing "awww"s from the crowd and even Chiron, who smiled, shaking his head ever so slightly.

Then he was twisting, moving so that she was off of him, and pushed her to the ground. He was on top of her, his body weight pushing her into the soil with his hands at her arms. He pinned them to her side and grinned wickedly.

"Did I actually _say _'I yield', Thalia? Or did I just say 'Okay, fine', which – FYI – does not mean I actually yielded? Which – OMG – means that this fight is still going on and I'm in a pretty good position?"

Silence.

"Jeez," Thalia grumbled. "I never knew that my boyfriend was a _lawyer._" She seemed remarkably indifferent, despite the situation.

"Well, I'm really going to drag this out now, Thalia. I've never had the pleasure of beating you before. So. Have you been thoroughly beaten by me, your handsome, amazing, talented –"

"Cheating," a couple of brave ones called from the congregation, and Thalia sprung into action.

During the whole 'defeat', she had been lying underneath Luke, giving no opposition whatsoever to his act, and when he had turned his head in annoyance to the interrupting members of the audience, she jerked her head up and crashed her cheekbone into his eye, simultaneously delivering a _strong _(to say the least) shock to his hands and causing them to loosen their hold on her own hands and fly straight to his injured eye. That done, she kneed him between the legs (a move hard to do whilst lying down; she managed it nonetheless) and sat up. While he was scrabbling up, she slammed into him full force and knocked him to the ground, this time, her infamous shield shoved into his face.

He winced and turned from the terrifying head, growling in frustration.

During the whole time, the audience had been holding its breath, and now the entire population of Camp Half-Blood, save Thalia and Luke, erupted into cheers.

"Seems like people prefer a familiar winner – a reliable winner. Yield, Luke."

"Nope."

All the campers rolled their eyes.

"Luke, you've already humiliated yourself enough to last a lifetime. Just give in. I promise I won't tease – gods, I sound like I'm talking to a kindergartener – but I won't tease, okay?"

"Okay. Fine." Luke smirked.

Fast as thought, she smacked her shield into his temple. Luke yowled in pain but managed to punch Thalia in the gut. She hissed and pounded her shield into his chest over and over again so mercilessly that even Clarisse winced until Luke finally put his hands up and yelled, "Okay, okay! I yield."

"What did you say? I'm sorry. I couldn't exactly hear that."

Luke gritted his teeth. "I. Yield. Happy?"

Thalia smiled sweetly, crawled off Luke, stood, brushed off her jeans, and said, "Yes, very. It was great doing business with you. By the way, I apologize for the… uh… for certain injuries I may have inflicted. But let's put that behind us now, shall we?" She held out her hand to help Luke off the ground.

He took it and Thalia pulled him to his feet – but not before he yanked down on her arm so hard that she staggered and collapsed into his lap. Then he kissed her and though the crowd's cheering had reached its peak, neither Thalia nor Luke heard it.

* * *

_That's it! Happy Thaluke Ship Week!_

_I felt as if we all needed something happy for Thaluke... especially after my last super sad and angsty fic, which, for those of you who haven't read it, is called Undying Sacrifice (search it up or go to my profile)._

_Reviews are all that I ask for in return for working hard and churning out stories.  
Rick Riordan owns the beautiful characters of Percy Jackson's world and the ship Thaluke... I'm not sure if he knows how to handle it well, though._


End file.
